MegaMusic
by Diana Clover
Summary: A series of musical scenarios featuring the characters of Megamind
1. You're the One That I Want

**Author's Note: This took me about a while but I finally finished it! Sorta rushed it at the end and it ended up to be longer than I expected. Also warning this is somewhat of a rough draft for me because my editor(s) are a busy with college so I edited the best I could. Feel free to criticize, I want the criticism so I can improve on my writing. You're the One That I Want was sung by Olivia Newton John and John Travolta on the movie, Grease. It has been stuck in my head so I figured I'll combine it with Megamind.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Megamind, I don't own the characters, and I don't own Dreamworks Animation. If I did I would be rich-.-**

**Characters: Megamind, Minion, Roxanne**

Metro City skirmished upon citizens walking about in their restored comfort zone. It was their second week since Tighten caused ruin to their beloved homes. Though, thanks to their new blue hero and fantastic fish, they've been able to construct new and better building structures with the latest technology. All was well; they had to adjust to a few changes since their hero used to be a villain. Nothing posed to be a threat and for once change was good.

"Minion! What is this delightful contraption?" Megamind beamed at the metal stairs going north.

"Ah that sir is an escalator." Minion stated.

"An escalooter." Megamind said. He tried to put one foot on a stair step.

"Well go on sir! It won't hurt." Minion gave his friend a confident nudge, managing to get them both on the moving escalator.

Today was their first official time they weren't banned in Metropolis Mall. The last time they were in the mall, the duo managed to dehydrate five to ten people with his gun, broke down twenty walls and on top of that blow up the mall's fish fountain. For a week Minion wept for his fellow brethren. Most of the structure changed, walls highlighted blue, gold, and white. On the outside it seemed much smaller. When people would enter, the structure's size expanded. Various shops were set up on sides, certain shopping carts were in the middle, and also a food court was set aside. It was convenient for a map to be set up in front.

"Ah today is a new day, Minion!" Megamind exclaimed.

"Why yes, sir!" Minion loved seeing his master happier than ever.

They both stepped off onto the second floor and examined the stores. Minion took note of each store that drew his master's attention span. He rolled his eyes when his boss dragged him into Chatty Cathy's Toy Store.

"Imagine Minion, the developments we can do on these toys!" Megamind claimed while holding up a green dinosaur plushie. He pressed the red button on its back, resulting in glowing crimson red eyes along with a mighty roar.

"Sir I don't think adding spikes and laser beams would help improve a toy." Minion declared shamelessly, holding a yellow teddy bear.

"Um excuse me fish dude?" Minion and Megamind faced a tiny blonde girl in a pink maid's outfit.

"Yes ma'am?" Minion dropped his mechanical hands away from the teddy bear.

"I'm not sure if you should be messing with our products. You might like certain toys in an adult store." The cute female worker fidgeted her fingers.

"An adolt store?" Megamind asked childishly.

"It's adult, sir" Minion added.

"Yeah like um Tammy's." she suggested.

"Well thank you fare maiden, onwards to Tommy's!" Megamind and Minion shook the blonde's hand.

Much to their surprise they found Tammy's quite easily. They ventured into the neon lighting store to discover mainly horror features. Minion was instantly attracted to the monster masks but Megamind remained discontent. Such gory pranks weren't exactly his taste.

"This is far too juvenile for us to be tampering with these devices." Megamind snatched a King Kong mask off of Minion's head.

"Well check the back." Minion suggested.

"Come with me!" Megamind whimpered.

Minion rolled his eyes, knowing he would come along anyways, and followed his azure companion. Megamind skipped around to find small metal chains, spikes, even black whips. He was far too lost in his own world to notice yet Minion realized the farther they got into the back store, the more _lustful _it seemed to appear_._

"Minion what is this odd lubricant?" Megamind's eyebrows rose.

Terror filled Minion's eyes as he saw the thick, sleek lubricant of sin.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Minion squealed, tackling his boss to the ground.

"What has gotten into you?" Megamind annoyingly asked.

Minion took the time to explain the definition of the adult toy which followed by Megamind's cheeks changing a shade of purple. The two rushed out of the store, head down, only looking towards the ground.

"Weirdoes." The male clerk scoffed.

"Where to next sir?" Minion asked, breaking the tension.

"Hmmm…." Megamind rubbed his goatee with his two forefingers until a light bulb appeared over his colossal head.

Before Megamind could finish his sentence, the ground began to tremble uncontrollably. Both of them had to lean on each other as to not fall. Everyone hastily cleared the entire second floor at the same time ominous dark clouds darkened the mall's ceiling windows.

"What on earth?" Megamind cupped his head.

"Sir…it's…it's" Minion's voice stuttered at the inhumane sight.

An assembly of teenage girls ran full speed towards THEM! All of their shirts and posters revealed "I 3 Megamind!"

"WE LOVE YOU!" all the girls chimed.

"FANGIRLS! AHHHHH!" the pair screamed.

Megamind and Minion dashed down the opposite direction. Their feet picked up faster and faster and faster as the girls yelled for an autograph. Thankfully there was an upcoming corner straight ahead.

"Code: Push me into the next store around the corner." Megamind heaved.

"Code: Yes sir." Minion replied.

They turned a sharp right then Minion shoved them into an unexpected clothes rack. Megamind dragged his fishy friend back so his metal gorilla body wasn't detectable. Triumphantly their plan worked as the Megamind fan girl club zoomed past the store.

"Ah, well done you evil simian!" Megamind sighed of relief, patting his friend on the shoulder.

"Now where are we?" He pondered.

"We're in the Avo Republic." Minion pointed to the store's logo on a pair of pants.

"What's Ava?" Megamind asked.

"Well Avo, which is short for Avocado, Republic is a women's clothing store. Women come here for stylish wardrobes and appealing accessories, if I do say so myself." Minion stepped out of the clothes rack as Megamind fully viewed the store. The walls were a vibrant lime green then layered pale yellow at the bottom. He stepped on the wooden floor, viewing hung up blouses, shirts, dresses, skirts, sweaters, and casual jeans.

"You know sir you could buy Miss Ritchie a gift here?" Minion said.

"Oh you're right Minion!" Megamind already started examining various attires.

"How does this look?" He held up a crème lace top against his spiked collar.

"Hm…I thought you were more of a leather guy, Megamind." Their faces froze as they whipped around to face the sassy Roxanne Ritchie.

She warmly smiled at her familiar friends. Sure they may have kidnapped her, held her for hostage on a weekly basis but they've gotten pretty close throughout the years.

"Hello Miss Ritchie." Minion properly greeted.

"Hey Minion, Megamind. What are you guys doing here?" Roxanne lifted one eyebrow up.

"We're here…we're here, to-to experiment!" Megamind babbled.

"Experiment on what?" Roxanne smirked.

"Uh-on how to dress like the citizens of Metrocity!" Megamind gave off his classical evil laugh. Some old habits are hard to die off.

"In a female's boutique?" There she went using her nosy-reporter skills.

"Your trickery will not work on me, Miss Ritchie." Megamind declared while discarding the top on a rack.

"Who said I was tricking you?" Roxanne gave off a cat grin.

"Ooohhh you're good." Minion chuckled. "Well I better research more on our experiment. By the way Miss Ritchie your outfit is just to die for, did you get it here?"

"Oh no, they're just hand-me-downs." Roxanne twirled in her peach layered skirt that went above her ankles. An intricate white camisole was underneath her long blue sleeved jacket.

"Ah the sandals are so chic." Minion pointed towards her strapped tan sandals.

Megamind could only shake his head; his partner can be so socially better than him and not as awkward. Ever since winning the battle over Tighten, he couldn't tell what type of relationship Roxanne and he had. They would text each other, hang out on friendly terms, yet he couldn't specify exactly how she felt about him. Witty banter, even if it was considered as flirting, could only be so much! Megamind knew the deal that just because woman flirts with you doesn't mean she'll date you, at least not right away. For all he knew it could've been to smooth the tension with him becoming a hero and having new duties to uphold. It was so frustrating!

"She's such an enchanting temptress." Megamind dazedly thought.

"Megamind?" Roxanne waved her hand over his face.

"Huh?" Megamind broke his train of thought.

Roxanne giggled at his rare innocence. How could an ex evil villain be so child-like?

"I asked you if you wanted to help me shop for new clothes after Minion left." Roxanne held up a few new wardrobes she could try.

"I'm not exactly fashion qualified." Megamind scratched the back of his head, trying not to involve himself into too much women's attires.

Roxanne casted him a "Are you serious?" type of look as she dumped a pile of garments in his arms.

"Aren't you the master of all evil presentation villainy? Surely telling your opinion wouldn't hurt." Roxanne said while looking at more clothes racks.

"Why of course Miss Ritchie…"

"Roxanne." She corrected.

"Tomato Potato, you have an excellent fashion taste, why can't you do it?" Megamind stood beside her, narrowing his green eyes.

"Sometimes you need feedback." Roxanne grabbed his hand furthermore led him to the entrance to the dressing room. She sat him down in a chair, taking all of her outfits.

"Just relax. Stay here so I can change in a dressing room." She entered a room facing him. "Also don't worry the girls won't bite." She winked at him that caused him to blush as well as nearby women giggling at the rare, cute sight. Megamind played with his dehydration gun by twirling it about. His head drew up when Roxanne came out in a lavender summer dress that came to her knees and a cute summer hat with a violet bow.

"What do you think?" Roxanne took the national modeling poses.

Megamind's eyes twitched.

"Good lord, she's so alluring." He secretly thought.

"It's perfect but the hat hides your blue eyes."

She took off the hat to smooth down her brunette hair. "Oh so you like my eyes. Well I figured, since it's the color blue, that you would." Roxanne pulled a strand of her brunette, short hair behind her ear.

"Oh no I just like your eyes." Megamind put his hand over his mouth. He fell for the oldest trick in the book.

"Clever Miss Ritchie but I won't fall for your tom foolery anymore." He gestured her to try on a different set of clothes.

"I'll keep that in mind." She couldn't help to be a tease.

Next time she stepped out in a hip hugger dress that tightened close to her knees. Strapless, green, and accompanied with mid-arm gloves. Her curvaceous figure and beauty mark near her lips added spice although both of them stared at her rear end.

"Makes my butt look too big, then again you would like that." Roxanne swayed her way back into the dress room.

"That was only one time!" Megamind hollered.

"Pfft you couldn't keep your eyes off of it even if it had Music Man's face glued to the back!" Roxanne argued.

"Ha! I didn't know you were such a comodian." Megamind lowered in his seat from embarrassment.

"Comedian." She corrected again.

"Whatever!" He glowered although it got Roxanne to laugh. He liked hearing her laughter, it was sweet music.

"Okay last one might take awhile. I have to wear lipstick or else it won't work." Megamind shook his head because he knew without lipstick she would be radiant. It took her fifteen minutes at least, so he decided to check up his texts on Minion.

"**Roxanne and Sir kissing in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! 3**"-Minion

He snapped his phone closed and swore he would get his revenge on his fishy behind.

"Hey, Megamind? You still alive in there?" Roxanne shouted out of her room.

"Why yes, the oxygen molecules are collapsing in my lung." Megamind tapped his finger on the chair's forearm.

"Well what do you think about going to the carnival later tonight?" She shuffled into her pants.

"A carnival?" Megamind inquired.

"Yeah you know where they have the Ferris wheel, cotton candy, games, all that stuff." She felt a tad bit of guilt cling to her when she realized Megamind hasn't had a child life like her.

"Oh that place! Sure. As long as I can get my sweets, I'm very fond of them." Megamind finally decided to stand up and pace. His cape swept across the carpet.

"Okay, is 8 o'clock good?" Roxanne muttered.

"Yes! Make it a date then." He stopped in his tracks.

"A date? Someone's confident today." Oh the teasing never ended for her.

"Well-I am a blue handsome genius hero after all. Out of all people you should be honored." Megamind stomped his feet and cursed himself out for his conceited choice of words.

"Well then why would you want to date a normal citizen like me then?" Roxanne knew his jumbled words were all talk. Frankly she thought it was kind of cute.

"You're no ordinary citizen Roxanne Ritchie. You are an intelligent, strong woman and a good reporter at that. Only you could reveal a villain's evil plot in a mere ten second, in addition to having spare banter time. You are beautifully unique." Megamind's jaw dropped when he encountered a black vixen.

"Roxanne!" He stared at her with such amazement. She wore an all black suit, which consisted of tight spandex pants, v-crest shirt that came near her bust and high heeled sandals with a black strap across her red painted toenails. She crossed her arms in her onyx leather jacket.

"Now why exactly did you want to date me, stud?" Her red lips curled into a seductive grin.

A merry tempo picks up on the mall's radio as he keeps his attention on Roxanne.

_Megamind: I got chills _

_They're mutiplyin' _

_And I'm losin' control_

He trembles and swings his cape, while Roxanne tosses her jacket that revealed her bare shoulders, in his hands then throws it on a chair. He shortly sweeps his hips side to side.

_Cause the power _

_You're supplyin'_

_It's electrifyin'!_

Megamind's hands set loose in the air just as he falls forward to the floor. Roxanne playfully kicks his chest so he could stand up. The Avo Republic female workers, including a gay man, join in on the background chorus with short oohs.

_Roxanne: You better shape up,_

'_Cause I need a man_

_And my heart is set on you_

She puts a hand on his shoulder leading him in their dance, though Megamind challenges her by leading her in his direction.

_You better shape you;_

_You better understand_

_To my heart I must be true_

Roxanne flaunts her cherry lips along with her bold hips in front of him.

_Both: Nothin' left, nothin' left for me to do_

_Both: You're the one that I want (First line of chorus)_

Megamind chases her as she walks out the dressing room. Thankfully the boutique workers carry out her clothes and ring each item up. She slips out her credit card afterwards handing her bags but to her surprise her blue alien dehydrates them with his gun and stashes them in his pocket.

_(You're the one that I want), ooh, ooh, ooo, honey_

_The one that I want _

_(You're the one that I want want), ooh, ooh, ooo, honey_

_The one that I want (Chorus)_

Roxanne and Megamind gallop out of the boutique. She climbs up stairs in the time Megamind stumbles on his knees and inspects her curves from the floor.

_(You're the one that I want want), ooh, ooh, ooo_

_The one I need_

_Oh yes indeed (Chorus)_

She shakes her rear, slightly teasing and seducing her "captive". For once he was her victim/dame in distress. Megamind tries to grab her ankle. She shakes her finger and head horizontally. Her lips shape the word no.

_Roxanne: If you're filled with affection _

_You're too shy to convey _

_Meditated in my direction_

_Feel your way_

They climb down on the escalator one step at a time. Their faces draw closer and closer to the point where she strokes his goatee.

_Megamind: WOW!_

Megamind jumps off the escalator when Roxanne twirls off. She chuckles, while they skip down opposite ways, as Megamind grabs her from behind when they meet up.

_Megamind:I better shape up_

'_Cause you need a man_

_Roxanne: I need a man_

_Who can keep me satisfied_

He intertwines his gloved fingers into her hand, trotting in a back and forth motion. Megamind leads first, one leading the other in their intimate moment, then switch.

_Megamind: I better shape up_

_If I'm gonna prove_

_Roxanne: You better prove_

_That my faith is justified_

Soon they travel onto an operating carousel full of kids. Megamind glides next to her, tying his arms over her waist. They happily rush against the carousel's motion.

_Megamind: Are you sure? _

_Both: Yes, I'm sure down deep inside_

_(Chorus 1x)_

Minion could not help but smile for them when they danced along with children. He decided to join them, singing along.

_(Chorus 1x)_

Megamind and Roxanne rocked their hips side to side, stepping off the carousel while Minion led behind then the kids. Surprisingly even some people accompanied their musical escapade. Roxanne did a final leap as Megamind caught her. Such a day made them joyous. Soon they all danced and sang their way out of the Metropolis Mall. Once Megamind, Roxanne, and Minion stepped outside they agreed to meet up at the Metro Carnival.


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note: I'm not sure how far I will get into it but this might become a series. As of now I'm not taking any song requests because of college work (essays, homework, tests). I will update from time to time though. Already a few ideas are jumbled into my head, especially songs for characters. Hopefully I'll at least get three songs/stories and still be able to balance college. **


End file.
